


A Year's Kiss

by beyondthehunt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthehunt/pseuds/beyondthehunt
Summary: Alec’s eyes glazed over Magnus’s neck, watching as his adam’s apple bobbed up and down. Oh, how Alec would love to leave a trail of kisses along the sides of his neck and down his chest. This was not how someone was supposed to think about their best friend, but Alec did.





	A Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was the aftermath of me listening to fallingforyou by the 1975 for the millionth time. You are welcome.

_“I don’t want to be your friend,  
I want to kiss your neck”_

It has been three years since Alec bumped into the world’s most beautiful man to ever have walked the earth. Three years since that man has been his best friend. But Alec couldn’t help but to want more. He figured out he wanted more about a year ago after Magnus had ditched a party he planned just to be with Alec. Alec had had a breakdown over something - he can barely remember what it was about - when Magnus ditched everything just to look after Alec.

Magnus managed to calm Alec down, soothing him with song after song while he had his head in Magnus’s lap on the balcony of his loft. He remembers the way Magnus had his fingers entangled in his hair while gently running his other fingers along his arms. He also remembers the way Magnus looked under the moonlight, imitating an ethereal being. In fact, Magnus was an ethereal being with the way he moved and talk. And now here Alec was, back in Magnus’s lap, listening as he hummed.

Alec’s eyes glazed over Magnus’s neck, watching as his adam’s apple bobbed up and down. Oh, how Alec would love to leave a trail of kisses along the sides of his neck and down his chest. This was not how someone was supposed to think about their best friend, but Alec did. Magnus was the light of his life.   
“Like what you see, Lightwood?” Magnus broke Alec out of his daze, looking down right at him with a smirk.

His cheeks growing red, Alec let out a small laugh. “Maybe, but I’m not going to admit such a thing.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, letting out a scoff. “Don’t be such a tease. Just say that you like what you see and kiss me.”

Alec froze then, eyeing Magnus. What did he just say? Swallowing hard, Alec forced himself uff of Magnus’s lap, standing up in front of him. He had to be imagining things, surely. There was no way Magnus just said to kiss him. 

“Well, we should get going inside. It’s getting chilly, and I’m not about to catch a cold,” Alec quickly said, hoping Magnus wouldn’t notice his nervousness. But Magnus did not budge and instead reached for Alec’s hands. 

“Alexander,” he began, “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t pretend like I don’t want to kiss you senseless when you look at me like that.”

Alec just blinked, trying to focus on what Magnus was saying. Magnus stood up then to meet his gaze, pulling him in closer. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you want to do the same thing, do you not?”

“Do what?” Alec croaked out, feeling a small rise of hope in his chest.

“Kiss me.”

Alec did. He wasted no time in crashing his mouth against Magnus’s, grabbing ahold of his face. Magnus let out a small gasp, happily giving into the kiss. Magnus’s lips against his felt like pure heaven and he did not want it to ever stop. But, needing to breathe, Alec pulled back slightly, staring into Magnus’s eyes.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” he asked Magnus. He wondered how long Magnus had suspected that he wanted to kiss him.

“If I’m being honest, since the day I met you,” Magnus answered. “Though, I would say in the recent year, the wish to do so increased quite dramatically.”

Laughing, Alec pecked Magnus’s lips, giving into a smile. “I’ve wanted to say something for a while now, but I wasn’t sure if you felt the same.”

Magnus looked at Alec then, shaking his head. “Oh, darling, you think I would cancel a party for just anyone?”

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’s waist. “Well, I guess now we’ll just have to make up for all the times I could have kissed you.”

“Yes, we will. A whole year’s worth,” Magnus grinned. Alec couldn’t agree more.


End file.
